


Fruit garden

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Just Sanji being intentional oblivious about Luffy and Zoro's relationship in the ship.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Fruit garden

**Author's Note:**

> Always want to write about ZL.

"Oi, Luffy! Seriously how did you casually befriend Pirate Empress?! She is the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Luffy tilts his head, laughing. "She was nice, she gave me a lot of meat. Now we're good friends."

Sanji sighs. "Well, since it's you, I guess that's just right. Is there anything you want other than meat?"

Luffy looks at Sanji, a little bit unfocused while he's there. And then...

Huh, weird. Somehow Sanji senses something unpleasant approaching.

"I want-,"

Sanji cuts him short. "Yeah, yeah. You want to be the pirate king." Sanji folds his arm, "What do you want, Marimo?"

Zoro, who happens to enter the premise in search of booze looks at Sanji with his good eye. "Sake."

Sanji can even hear his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Of course. With these two, there won't be anything else.

"Sure. This one only wants meat while the other is a baboon who only knows how to fight and drink."

Zoro tilts his head. "How do you know that I live with them?"

Huh?

"Luffy! Wait till dinner for your meat or I'll make you a fishing bait. Marimo, sake is on the top shelf. Don't overdrink, they need to last for cooking too."

Zoro shrugs. He fetches his sake and Luffy, who already clung on him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You're not trying to steal from him?"

"Well, I already got Zoro, so..."

"So I am equal to meat to you."

"Shishishi..."

Sanji almost glares. "Just take the damn thing and get out you two!"

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for artful literature? You won't find it here


End file.
